My dear little Sister
by heartbreaker315
Summary: I can't think of a summery right now f you thing o oe pm it to if not i'll think of one later.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I known nothing accept Lilly and any other non Cannon Charater I create. this purely for enjoyment. If you feel the need to flame me go for ,but know this I will only add more wheather is a review or a flame so it is your choice... hehehehe.

**Prolog: Nightmare**

**Scott: 14**

**John: 12**

**Virgil: 10**

**Gordon: 8**

**Lilly: 6**

**Alan: 4**

**Lilly POV**

I got off the lift with my older brothers Scott, John and my little Brother Alan with our mom. We head towards the mountain and began to ski down the icy snow. My two of my older brothers Virgil and Gordon were with my dad snow tubing. I heard a rumble from behind me. The boys were head of mom and me. We were half way down the mountain when we stopped to regroup and saw the snow rushing at us.

"Scott, John you boys hold on to Alan and don't let go no matter what, don't worry your father will find us. Lilly hold on to me tightly now I know it is going to be hard but don't let honey we'll be all right" mom yelled as the snow began to reach us.

"Yes mom we'll hold Alan right Johnny" Scott yelled and John nodded as the snow engulfed mom and me.

I was tumbling and fighting to hold on to mom's jacket my hands slipped and I was thrown away from her. Every thing hurt I tried to move but the snow was too heavy. I heard voices and one sounded like my dad, and the others my brothers. I was shaking and falling a sleep. I wanted my mommy and daddy now.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed next to Scotty, Johnny, and Allie.

"Daddy?" I croaked.

"Yea I'm right here baby" dad answered softly

"Where's mommy? I want mommy!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes as I began to get up.

"Lilly mommy's gone to be angel. She didn't want to leave all here babies here but she didn't have a choice baby girl, but she is always hear in your heart and she is always watching you." dad said as he laid me back down and started to cry while hugging me.

At mommy's funeral Johnny, Allie and me stood by our selves with grandma. Daddy has been a lot working since mommy died daddy doesn't spend much time with us. Mainly Johnny, Allie, and me, But Scott and Grandma take good care of us.

"Grandma, why doesn't Daddy love Johnny, Allie and me like Scott, Virgil and Gordon," I asked as she tucking me in.

"Oh baby he does love you all the same, it is just hard for daddy right now." Grandma answered as she kissed my head and walked out the door.

**Grandma POV.**

I walked out of Lilly's room only to be met by Scott's grim face. He was only fourteen and he was doing my son's job.

"Grandma, she is only six and she is picking up on it, Alan can tell too and John he spends most of his nights on the roof now. They are just kids we all are, but Lilly has been having nightmares. When they happen John and I try to calm her down and get her wake up. Grandma this is the worse part she thinks dad blames her for mom's death." Scott told me.

"We should try and tell your father before it gets worse," I told him as we neared Jeff's office. "Son can we come in for a moment?"

"Sure mother" Jeff answered.

"Now son I am worried about your children. I know you miss her, but your children need you as well. Lilly thinks you blame her for Lucy's death, because you avoid her, Alan and John. Alan is four years old and he too thinks you hate him so he runs and runs. Lilly won't stop writing for any one. John spends his nights on the roof." I told him anger dripping from my voice.

"Mom, I can't even… Damn it" Jeff started but then just cried.

I walked out of the room to check on my grandkids only to notice Lilly's and Alan's doors wide open and neither of them in their rooms. I checked with John on the roof and they weren't there.

"Grandma do you think they would go in to the jungle after dad and Scott told them not to." Virgil asked me as Scott came rushing in to the room.

"I can't find them any where grandma. I don't know where else to look." Scott said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I think I know but, we will need your father to help us. Come on we need to stay together." I said as we reached the door.

"Yes mother," my son said

"Lilly and Alan are missing," I told barely keeping my voice calm.

"They'll come around, they always do," he said as thought to convince himself not me.

"Jefferson Tracy what has gotten into you, two of your children are missing and you just sit there. I told Lilly she was wrong, but maybe I was. I never expected this from you I raised you better" I yelled as I left the room and my son to find my grandchildren.

"John can you watch the little ones, I think Virgil my have had a point when he asked if they would go into the jungle. When I get back we are all going to have a little talk," I told them.

Scott and I headed for the jungle calling out their names as we went. Before we got to far in I heard a little voice.

"Lilly, you can't I need you, we all need you." Alan pleaded.

"It is not the same Allie, because we need dad too, but he won't come near us. When I am round he looks so sad, so I figure if I go dad will be happy again." Lilly cried as Scott reached them.

"Gotcha. You are not going anywhere Lilly." Scott said as he picked them both up. And we headed back to the house.

"Now you children listen to me. I know it is hard and it seems like you see less and less of your father, but things will get better he loved your mother so much. Right now his priorities are messed up. We still have each other and that is important. Raise your hand if Lilly was gone would you Miss and need her," I asked and all the hands went up. "See Lilly Alan was right." and she smiled through her tears.


	2. Dad!

Disclame: see chapter one.

**10 years later**

**Lilly POV**

I was in my father's office. My father was sitting behind his circle desk facing the wall. I was looking out at the ocean remembering what my grandmother had told me eight years ago.

"Dad, an all girl's boarding school in ENGLAND! Your joking right, please tell me you are joking." I said as he told me.

"You and Alan need to have regular school experiences like your brothers. Your going and that is final Lilly. Your attitude better straighten up if you want to come home on your next school break. You hear me." Dad said sternly as he rose from his seat and turned his back to me.

"Yes sir" I mumbled as I walked out of his office and bumped into Gordon.

"Hey little sis, what's up," he asked as I straightened my self out.

"Dad is sending Alan and I away again that is what's up and don't you dare say it is because he loves us, because you know dam well that is not." I answered.

"Lilly look I know you guys want to stay here, but just try and stay out of trouble and not get kicked out this time." He said calmly. "Language Lil."

"Ugh" I huffed as I walked away toward the jungle to the spot I was at with Alan eight years ago.

Dad wants Alan, John and me as far from him as possible because we look like mom. He has always treated the others better, he just doesn't get it, but now he and John get a long fine since John became astronaut like him.

"Fine if he doesn't want us anywhere near him, then I won't be anywhere near him ever again." I yelled in to the jungle.

I walked back up to the villa and saw Scott waiting there for me but I continued right on past him and locked my self in my room.

"Hey Lil how are you doing?" John asked.

"Fine I guess, so I am guessing dad told you. The nightmares are still here and no you can't tell dad no matter what Spacecase. I mean it," I answered.

"He needs to know Lilly. And yeah he told me and so did Gordon." John answered.

"Good night John." I said turning off the vid phone.

I woke up sweating and trembling from the dream about mom's death and then goes into my dad blaming me for it. Looked at myself in the mirror and Inoticed I was crying. I couldn't sleep so I packed my bags and then a packed my backpack.

"Bye guys" I said as I got on Tracy one with Scott flying and no dad in sight.

"Lilly what is going on with you? Gordon told me what you said and I was outside your door that night you asked Grandma why dad didn't love you guys," Scott asked once we were in the air. "You know he loves us all the same."

"Nothing Scott. And he has a funny way of showing it if he does "love us" not that we are ever there to really find out since we are always sent away." I said staring at the clouds.

Scott stayed quite the rest of the way when we landed I told Scott I had to go to the bathroom and then I was gone with out a second thought.


	3. Run run run

**Few minutes later**

** Scott Pov**

Where is she it doesn't take this long to go to the bathroom? I walked towards the desk to ask if anyone saw her go into the bathroom, but the lady at the desk said no, that she didn't head towards the bathroom, but right out the door.

"Dam it Lilly!" I yelled hitting the side of Tracy one full force. "Of all the stunts to pull, you choose running away. Dad is going to kill me. I promised Grandma and I failed."

"Dad its Scott we have a major problem… Lilly is gone" I said slowly.

"What do you mean gone Scott?" He asked as worry crossed his face.

"She ran away dad. I didn't catch on until she was long gone. I'm sorry sir," I answered.

"It is not your fault Scott. I need you to call Lady P and start looking. I'll call John and let him know and then I am flying out to join you." Dad said.

"FAB dad" I responded, "Lady P, oh Sorry Parker. Lady P we have an emergency Lilly has run away."

"Don't worry Scott we'll find her. Parker will be there in a moment to pick you up," she said.

**John POV.**

"Hey dad what's going on?" I asked, I could tell by his face it wasn't good. "Is someone hurt?"

"No son, Lilly ran away. Do you have any idea why she would?" he answered.

"Dad she has been having nightmares since mom's death, only at the end of the dream you are blaming her for mom's death. Also she thinks you don't love her anymore since mom died." I told him.

"What? Why would she think that it is not true at all." Dad stammered.

"That is all I know dad, but I will try to track her from up here." I said.

"Scott, its John. Did you know that Lilly was still having those nightmares," I asked.

"Yeah I do know," Scott answered.

"Does dad know about the jungle incident that haunts you still Scott," I asked softly.

"No John he doesn't know. How can I tell him after all these years John it still terrifies me to this day." Scott answered losing his air force composer.

"Scott, Listen too me, just tell him soon I am not saying now, but he needs to know," I told him. "I am gonna keep trying to reach her, so far I am having no luck. Scott she is going to kill me because I told dad about her nightmares after she told me not to."

"I'll protect you from her wrath because I would have done the same, I'll let you go. Keep me posted." He said "FAB John."

"FAB Scott." I said as I signed off.

She ran away for all the things to do really Lilly. God ,Mom and Grandma please let us find her and please let her be ok. I felt my cheeks get wet; I want my little Blonde thick headed sister back. I began trying to track her but she turned every thing off. She was not going to make this easy one us.

**Some where in the back streets of London**

**Lilly Pov.**

I was walking down the wet street hoping I didn't pass a cop when a sharp looking guy bumped into me. I started to apologize and ramble when he invited me to his club. We started talking and I followed him to a club, the last place anyone would look for me.

We were talking by the bar and he bought me a drink. The room started spinning then the floor came up to meet me. When I woke up I was in a dark room and a figure was on top of me. I was still out it of when he was knocked off of me. I could hear some one calling for a bus, but I just couldn't stay wake.


	4. Not my baby

**Back at Lady P's house**

**Jeff Pov.**

My baby girl way missing. I couldn't stand just sitting here, but Penny assured me she had the best people on the job. After about 23 hours her phone rang.

"Jeff They found her some boy drugged her, but my people got there in time she is at the hospital. Jeff call you sons and let them know." Penny said looking from me to the sleeping form of Scott.

"Boys, they found her. She was drugged I don't know all the details yet. She will be home safe soon." I told them. "Scott wake up we have to go Penny's people found her."

"Thank God dad." He cried as we walked out of Penny's house.

We could not get to the hospital any faster and I wanted to be with my little girl. I had some explaining to do. Thank you Lucy for bringing our baby girl home.

I ran in the doors with Scott at my heels I told the nurse who I was and she took Scott and me right back to Lilly's room.

She looked so small and pale. It was horrifying to see her like that hooked up to all these machines.

(Beep)

"Hey baby girl, please wake up I need you I know it seems like all I do is send you and Alan away, but I do it not because I don't love, but I don't want you to miss out on being a normal teenager. I know that wasn't there a lot when you, John and Alan were growing and I should have been. I have always loved you guys all of you and I don't blame you for your mothers death there was nothing you could have done different. I thought that maybe if I buried my self in work that the hurt would just go away, and I pushed you because I was afraid that I wouldn't be the father you all needed and in the end I wasn't, not completely. I am so sorry Lilly." I said threw my tears as I held her hand.

(Beep)

"Mr. Tracy, she has a few bumps and bruises along with a gash from her mid back to her side on top of her being drugged. She should be waking up soon if you have any question or if you need anything push the call button you may go back in.," the nurse told us.

I walked in and just sat down and cried while I held her hand like I did when she was 6 right after Lucy died. Scott called his brothers while the nurse talked.

"Dad?" Lilly asked her voice shaking.

That is when her heart stopped and fear took a tighter hold of Scott and me. Scott blanked out his face as he had done for years. Please God don't take her from me please.

Scott was still calling the others when the doctors rushed in and ushered me out. I was crying hard when Scott came and sat next to me.

"Dad the others are on there way." He told me, but my head was still in my hands.

"Mr. tracy we got your daughters heart to stat again, she is a sleep right now,"A nurse told us.


	5. you did what!

**Gordon Pov.**

(Earlier)

"Guys Lilly ran away from Scott when they landed. We will find her; Scott is talking to Lady P and dad is on his away to England. Can you guys check her room and see if she left a note or something. We got to find her." John told us right after dad called me.

"We'll check John, but I don't know what we will find." Virgil answered.

"Virgil what are we going to do we can't just sit here." I said as fear grabbed me.

I walked out of the office toward Lilly's room. I looked around books covered her floor. A note book was open just lying on her bed. I walked closer to get a better look. It was a story she called "the truth behind family" I picked up the notebook and began to read as I walked towards the others.

"Gordy what's that," Virgil asked.

"It is a story Lilly wrote." I answered.

I took the notebook with us as we left to get John. And then we rushed to Tracy three and took off. It was a silent flight, but I was reading the note book aloud.I finshed at the same time Virgil and John land the plane next to the other two.

"I'm right here Lilly and the others are on the way. They are picking Alan up on the way. You scared me so bad when I couldn't fine you Lil, I know I can be a Mother Hen some times, it's because I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys." Scott said as we walked in.

"We are all here Lilly. Even Spacecase. please wake up Alan and I need some one else to help plan our pranks." I said as I crossed behind Scott.

"Come on Big sis. I need You."Alana cried.

"I know your going to be mad at me because you told me not to tell,but I told dad about your nightmares." John said quickly.

"You did what!" Lilly screamed as she sat up.

"Relax Lilly, you don't want to tear your stitches out, and you've still got an I.V. in. You can kill John later, once you've healed." Virgil said.

"Why am I in the hospital"Lilly asked.


	6. you did what! ii

Chapter 6: "You Did What Part II"

Lilly's POV.

I opened my eyes to a blinding white light and the sounds of my brother's talking. I must've fainted at some point because the last thing I remember is talking to my dad about… about something. I strained to hear what my brothers were saying, because it was probably about me, and I tuned in to hear John confessing. "I know your going to be mad at me because you told me not to tell, but I told dad about your nightmares."

Immediately I sat bolt up right and screamed out, "You did WHAT!?" But before I could reach all the way up to strangle him I was stopped by a sharp pain racing down my back and side and Virgil's hands pushing me back down.

"Relax Lilly, you don't want to tear your stitches out, and you've still got an I.V. in. You can kill John later, once you've healed." Virgil sat next to me on the bed.

It was then that I got a good look around and realized I was in the hospital. Confused I looked to Virgil and the rest of my brothers. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Lil, you ran off and something happened while you – " John started to explain but Scott grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the room before I risked my health to kill John.

Once John was out of sight Scott turned to me and sat on the other side of the bed, across from Virgil, and asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

I looked up at the ceiling and started counting the dots, trying forget about what made me run and trying really hard to remember what happened when I was running through London.

4892. That's how many dots are on the four squares directly above my head. 4892 squares and nothing else going through my mind, my memory floating somewhere beyond all those dots. I looked back at my four brothers watching me patiently, waiting for me to talk. Knowing how much they care about me they would wait forever because the last thing any of them would want to do is upset or hurt me.

Virgil put his hand on my arm. "Please Lil, we just want to help you. Maybe we can fill in the blanks. What do you remember?"

"_Damnit, now I have to say something, they're staring right at me."_ I thought. I took a big breath, winced from the pain in my side and started with what happened in London, hoping they wouldn't mention what happened before.

"I remember being in London. I don't know where I was going or why. The last thing I remember is meeting a sharp looking guy who was nice and took me inside his club. That's the last thing I remember, going to the club him." I looked down at the floor.

I looked up to watch Scott get up of the bed and start pacing the floor, shaking his head back and forth. "Why would you do such a thing, Lilly? How could you be so stupid?" He put his hand to his head.

"Scott, shut up, seriously, just shut up!" Alan moved away from the corner of the room and took Scott's place on my bed. "You have no right to talk to her like that. I mean, look at her, she's shaking she's so upset."

"Whatever." Scott collapsed into the pale green hospital chair and put his head in his hand.

Virgil looked from Scott to me and started to explain, "Lilly, you were drugged. The guy you met probably put something in your drink. Someone brought you to the emergency room. Your heart stopped, Lil. We almost lost you…" His voice trailed off as he thought what could've happened.

"_Holy shit! I… I could have… died." _My mind couldn't process that, especially not when I looked at Alan and Virgil's worried, sad faces. _"I guess I should tell them the truth."_

"I have a feeling you all know more than you're telling me, you always do. I didn't tell you all _everything_ that I remember. I was running and I bumped into this guy. I started to stammer an apology when he started up a conversation and at one point invited me to his club. I went because I knew that would be the last place you all would look for me. Inside, he bought me a coke and asked what I was running from, you know, trying to be all sympathetic and kind. I don't remember anything else at the club but when I can too before just not I remember a dark figure being pushed off me and another voice calling for a 'bus.' Then it went dark again and I woke up here." I looked at the thin blanket and started picking at the loose threads.

My brothers were silent for a long time after than and I just faded away into picking threads. My blanket would be nothing but a pile of string before anyone spoke up at this rate. Even though I wasn't looking at them I knew Alan's face was twisted up because I knew he was plotting to kill the man I met. I knew Scott's face was blank, his head in his hands. Virgil would have a look of compassion, but also be trying to figure out what to say.

Thankfully, as the silence really started to get awkward John came back into the room with our dad. John crept along the back wall, his face reddened when he looked at me, and slid down the wall, shooting me a look that meant he heard everything. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head down and started to cry. John very rarely cried and so I knew he was sorry for what he'd done, even if he couldn't come out and apologize to me. Dad moved over to my bed, next to Alan and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.


	7. Poll!

Hey sorry guys this not an update. But a poll

I need help because I need a doctor for the story so… here are your options.

1. Dr. Carlisle Cullen (twilight)

2. Dr. House (House)

3. Dr. Jack Gallagher (Mental)

4. Dr. Abby Bradley (I created her)


	8. Dr House

Diclamer I do not own house and some of his lines are from the show I don't own any House characters. this chapter is brought to by me and my Awsome beta Blackberrygirl. thanks em.

Chapter7: Dr. House

Dr. Gregory House was not happy. Well, Dr. House was rarely happy, but today he was exceptionally displeased. He was, first of all, stuck in London after Cuddy practically blackmailed him into attending, and speaking at, an international function for doctors from across the globe. The speech had gone over well enough, as it seems Dr. House's reputation spans all the continents and the other doctors put his sarcasm aside (and the other doctors who by some chance hadn't heard of Dr. House forgave his snarkiness because of his crippled leg).  
Today should have been the day House was to return home to Princeton-Plainsboro, to his team and his office, but much to his dismay a doctor traveling with them had gotten sick and was rushed to a local London hospital. Then, to make matters worse, the hospital ended up being short handed and practically begged Dr. House to take on a few patients during his stay. Now of course he mumbled a coarse 'no' but Dr. Cuddy was all over what great things this would bring for both hospitals and, again, blackmailed the aggravated doctor in only a way she knows how.  
House tapped his cane to the beat of a Bruce Springsteen song against the wall as he paused to flip through the two files he was just handed. One was for a sixty-seven year old man, a Peter Jenner who was suffering from a kidney disorder and the other file was for a teenage girl, Lilly, who had been attacked and drugged. 'This is just like clinic duty.' House grunted and turned around. "Cuddy!" He yelled down the hallway, to where he knew Cuddy was stalking him – making sure that he actually was being the gracious doctor that Cuddy has said he was.  
"What?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy rubbed her temples and walked over to where her favorite doctor was standing. "I thought you agreed to be a kind, gracious doctor for the next two days. What's wrong now."  
"All I'm doing is clinic duty, just on a different continent. Seriously, I'll do this in exchange for no clinic duty for six months." House tapped the file against his palm.  
"Absolutely not! House, it's just for one night. Stop being a baby, you can do this, it's what, two patients? You can handle that."  
"Okay, fine. Three months, no clinic and you've got your brilliant well-behaved doctor."  
"Three weeks. No clinic for three weeks and that's my final offer." Cuddy handed him the file that had dropped from his hand onto the bench.  
"Fine." House grinned and walked away. He opened the file that Cuddy had handed him. 'Well she picked a case for me.' House smirked looked at the name on the file. It was that teenager's, Lilly something or other.  
The pompous doctor entered the room to find a whole bunch of boys surrounding a fragile looking girl in the bed. Two boys sat on each side of her bed, the other two sitting on the opposite walls. The older guy, who was probably the dad, leaned against another wall.  
"All right, I'm Dr. House." He looked around addressing his audience, then focusing in on the girl. "So, Lilly, having a bad couple days?"  
"What do you think?" Lilly spat back to the doctor.  
'Well, this could be fun.' Greg thought to himself. "So, you're going to be staying here for a few days. Just protocol after your heart stops. Lucky you're not up on psych though, that usually the way things go after an attack like you went through."  
"Dr. House!" Alan yelled. "How can you say such things to my sister, she's very vulnerable right now."  
"And how can you dis a cripple? I saw you sneer at me in the hall before." House shot the little boy a look and continued. "Now, do you remember any of what happened? We need to know so we can give you the right drugs."  
"First of all, don't ever yell at my brother. Second, don't assume I'm some weak little girl you can scare and push around. I'm stronger than you'd think. And I don't really want to talk about anything." Lilly eye's bored holes into Dr. House's eyes.  
"Ok, so we can go over what we know from the other people who saw you when you came in." House was actually starting to like this little pain in the butt – she had potential. "We know you were dropped off in the E.R. bay unconscious and nearly dead. We know that when you came in they had to shock your heart and pump your stomach. We know that you were sexually abused because of what came out with the rape kit. We know that after the rape kit you went unconscious again and didn't wake up until just now." House fixed his glance on Lilly and continued. "So, you want to talk now?"

Lilly looked from Dr. House to her family 'shit' she thought as the reality of what House had said hit her. "Wait just one second, are you saying that the rape kit came back positive! Now I feel like talking All I remember of the _attack_ is, well it started out with some guy talking to me and me being stupid enough to go with him to his club knowing it is the last place my family would look for me. Then the next thing I know some dark figure is being knocked off of me and then I blacked out again. And I woke up her and said some thing along the lines of dad and passed back out and when I came to all of my brothers were here." Lilly stated while looking threw Dr. House. "Oh and Don't worry none of them will be making any comments towards you Dr. House unless they want their supplies cut off and resources dried up" all of her brothers faces went pale and the nodded Gordon looked the whitest. There dad however laughed when she said that.

Jeff Tracy sighed and looked over at Dr. House and then at his children and asked "why did you run from Scott it is just a school?"

Dr. House chuckled at the Tracy patriarch and answered "Haven't you ever seen an after school Special? Dawson's Creek?" This made John look up at House in amazement and sigh "Dad and watching TV for fun doesn't happen." Jeff looked pained for a moment and then it was gone. "Spacecase now is not the time-"Scott started, but Lilly interrupted "NO! Scott it is never the time is it. Don't tell me to relax either. Alan, John and I may look like mom and Alan and I maybe the babies but we aren't weak and we never see then end of it from you guys if we do something wrong. Maybe that is why I left, but I don't know!" her family froze with shocked and hurt looks on their faces, but Dr. House had a small smirk on his. "Ok now I feel much better. Sorry guys, dad…um… yeah. random outbursts of anger must be genetic right guys." Lilly said as she plopped back down. "Ow! I have got to remember I can't do that. So Dr. House any more question or can I sleep now."

House looked at the girl surrounded by her family and smugly said "yeah you can but be prepare to be woken up every now and again."


	9. Turth be Told

ok sorry it took so long to update I was having issues with the next chapter but it is here. Yay. now the song is one of my own i made it up for my brothers if you wann here it sung . go to youtube and go to Hartbreaker315 and look up to my brothers. on quick thing i noticed a mistake in an earlier chapter it is supposed to be ten years later not eight. I'll fix it sorry for the confusion. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: truth be told

Scott Pov.

I was sitting next to John while every one else had fallen asleep. He took out Lilly's note book and showed me the back cover it was a song called 'To My Brothers' it read:

_I can't make you stay but_

_I don't have the heart to let you go_

_There is nowhere left to hide_

_Nowhere left to run_

_I won't say it's easy but_

_I don't call the shots_

_I know I'm a pain_

_And I don't quit_

_You maybe older but_

_That don't make you wiser_

_Chorus_

_We mess up_

_And get lost_

_But you don't have to_

_Go it alone_

_Its ok you can lean on me_

_As your baby sister you're safe with me._

_I can't make you stay but_

_I don't have the heart to watch you go_

_Won't say good bye_

_Don't be afraid to cry_

_You think that he hates you_

_You may think he lies_

_You maybe some what right_

_I'll tell you straight he loves you_

_He just don't know how to show it_

_Chorus_

_We mess up_

_And get lost_

_But you don't have to_

_Go it alone_

_Its ok you can lean on me_

_As your baby sister you're safe with me._

_It may seem to late or_

_Just too hard to fix_

_Never said it was easy_

_You just gotta take the first step_

_Your gonna fight_

_That's alright_

_Don't play that game_

_Don't pass the blame_

_It aint to late yet_

_Chorus_

_We mess up_

_And get lost_

_But you don't have to_

_Go it alone_

_Its ok you can lean on me_

_As your baby sister you're safe with me._

_I can't make you stay_

_But_

_I can't just let you go_

_Cause my heart says no_

_As your baby sister you're safe with me._

_Its ok you can lean on me_

_I don't have the heart to_

_Let you go._

Wow. I just stared at her sleeping form and thought about what John said earlier. It was now or never and never wasn't an option. I could fly planes in to certain death, but when came to voicing what happened in the jungle I would take certain death over that any day. I walked over to my father who was sitting next to Lilly's bed side.

"Hey dad can I talk to for a minute um… outside," I asked sounding like a scared child. My voice startled me I was the strong never visibly scared older brother and right now the shield was gone. "Sure son" he answered as he got up and led the way. Once we were outside the door I sat down I could even look up at him. I drew a shallow breath and looked up. He looked years older then he was and worry lines were becoming more evident on his face. I felt like I was fourteen again, grabbing Lilly off of the rock. "Dad ten years ago the night grandma yelled at you because Lilly and Alan were missing. We all agreed not to talk about again, but I think you should know. I found Lilly and Alan on top of one of the rocks, she was saying how you wouldn't come near us and that you looked really sad when she was around and maybe if she wasn't you wouldn't be so sad. If I hadn't grabbed her she would have jumped. I barely got there in time, to this day it haunts me and I still don't know how they got up there so fast." I finished as my eyes fell to the floor. I slowly got back up and walked back in the room to all of my siblings awake and staring. Finally Virgil spoke "So that's how you get up so early" I laughed a little, he was trying to lighten the mood. "Hey Scooter, thanks for grabbing me that night. Now get over here so I can hug you cause I can't move, and give the notebook back right now and I'll tell you why I was so mad about the school." She said as I crossed the room right as dad walked in. his head was down and you could tell his eyes were red. That's when Lilly surprised all of us. "Group hug that means every one right now. And from now on I can't believe I'm saying this must be the medicine this room is a positive attitude only so smile." We all looked at her like she had three heads and started laughing. Dad didn't walk over yet. "Dad that means you to, please just because I am a teen doesn't mean I don't need you, hurry before the rebellious teenager returns." Lilly said with a giant smile. Within a second dad was there and there was peace for now.

"So Lil why didn't you wanna go to to the school in england," John asked.


	10. Place Your Bets !

"I didn't want to go because after the last school another school had wanted me and I know I should have given the letter to dad, but I stalled. It is a really good school and a lot of great women have gone to school there. The school is called Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women in Roseville Virginia." I answered slowly looking at John the entire time.

"I'll call the school later, and see if the offer still stands and for the record Lillian you are grounded until further notice. Until you leave the hospital and that means no note book." Dad said while smiling at me.

I groaned in defeat and brothers laughed at me, and laugher is contagious. It would be the shortest grounding but with out writing, now that was a punishment.

"Hey Scott, sorry for scaring you like that and for what I said on the plane." I said right as a female doctor walked in.

"Lilly right. I am Doctor Bradley. First things first I came to tell you I will be taking over for Doctor House and to tell you that while your rape kit came back positive you are not pregnant. Also you will be able to go home in three days if my report comes out positive." She said looking around the room and her eyes landing on Scott which made him blush for a moment.

"I am going to make this as clear as possible not to sound rude or mean, but I am fine. I am not going to go into depression or anything else because I have five very over protective and understanding brothers who wouldn't let that happen even if I tried. I have Scott, overprotective almost mother like, John gives the best advice in the world and a great listener if not the best, Virgil makes you take things in a creative point of view, Gordon can keep you laughing for days and create pranks to relieve stress and finally Alan just listens and reminds you that silence helps. See they are the best doctors in the world and just plain hilarious." I stated with a huge grin.

"I bet but, I still have to evaluate your behavior and I have no doubt that you will be home in no time." She said still smiling at Scott as she left the room.

"Hey Scott Just ask her already." John said as Scott fake punched him.

"Spacecase I don't know what your talking about" Scott lied.

"Now, now Scott don't lie you couldn't take your eyes off of her as much as she couldn't take her eyes off of you, so what are you waiting for a sign… well here it is so just ask her out already." I told him from my bed.

"Alright already I'll ask her, if you will leave me alone, about this." He said putting his hands up in defeat he walked towards the door and braced him self.

"Hey Scott I know it has been a while since you have asked a girl out, but don't worry so much" Alan laughed as Scott smoothed his hair and walked out.

"So any bets?" I asked once he was gone.

"I say $5 she says yes, and $10 on that Scott will kill us when and If he finds out" Alan said.

"Alright sprout I'll raise you $10 on both bets and $4 on she says know." John said while messing up Alan's hair.

"Well John I disagree and say $15 on she says no and raise you $20 on the we're getting killed." Virgil said placing his bet.

"I am staying out of this guys. There is no way I taking this bet." Gordon said right as dad walked back in.

"Hey John I'll raise you $50 on yes and $50 on he'll kill you" Dad said grinning.

"Ok all bets have been placed the bet is no closed." I said sounding all official.

"All bets for what" Lady P asked as she entered the room with Parker.

"Just bets on whether Scott get a date or rejected and will he kill us when he finds out about this." I explained.

"Normally I try to void this kind of thing Milady, but put me down for $ 20 on yes and $30 on he'll kill you." Parker said as Penny laughed.

"I am glad to see your feeling better Lilly and still in one place, and might I add your all getting along.' Penny said with a smile. Scott walked back in the room at this moment with a huge grin.

"So Scott how did it go?" Dad asked while wearing a huge grin.

"She said yes, and we are going to dinner after she gets off tonight." he told us with a big smile on his face.

"Virgil you are an idiot some times, but we Love you any way." I said causing Scott to stare at me with piercing eyes, which only made me laugh. "Scooter you know that doesn't work on me now go get ready, for your date."

"What did you guys do tell me before I leave." He demanded going all commander on us.

"I am sorry Scott, but you know the rules better then any one now stop frowning your causing wrinkles." I laughed.

"You guys bet on me asking Doctor Bradley out. I should have known." He said with a small smile."I am not going to kill you guys this time."

Every ones faces dropped,but mine Scott was in to good a mood to be mad at us and I just made some money, sweet. my smile grew as i tried to do the math, which only gave me a head ache.


	11. The date: From good to bad

**Chapter 10:the Date:from good to bad**

Scott Pov.

I made my way back with lady p so I could get ready for my date. It has been years since I have been on a date. Why am I panicking, it is nerves that's all.

I put on a nice light blue collared shirt and nice jet black dress pants. I looked in the mirror and frowned at my hair. It was a light brown spiky mess as usual after a little fighting got it a little more in order. I looked at the time and raced out of the room and out the rental car. I got back to the hospital on time with a few seconds to spare. We drove to the Oxo Tower Restaurant. We were sitting at our table in an awkward silence. We knew nothing about b each other and this was spur of the moment.

"I know this was a little random, but when you walked in Lilly's room, I can't explain it." I told her feeling like an idiot.

"Well then let's get to know each other a little just the basic because I don't know you and I really like you" Abby told me.

"I'm 24 years old and eldest of the children, I served in the air force and this is my first date since high school." I said.

"I'm 25 years old and the baby of my family; I was never the social butterfly in high school and this is my third date ever." She responded.

"Well you know what they say third times a charm," I answered softly.

Narrator Pov.

Dinner was severed they talked about favorite sport teams to family. You could see the sparks flying between their eyes. They more they talked the more they liked each other. Both of their faces were glowing with wide love happy smiles and their laughs were softer then normal. They looked out the window at the water front with the cloudless sky and the full moon. It was a perfect night so far.

The made their way back to the car when Scott stopped and a light rain began fall. He got down to one knee next to the car.

"Abby I know this is soon and we hardly know each other, but I know that I love, this is something I have never felt before and I would to spend the rest of my life getting to know. Will you marry me?" Scott asked.

Abby stopped and looked in to Scott's eyes for what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds she smiled a soft almost child like smile.

"Yes, I'll marry you" she said as she bent down and kissed him.

They drove to a jewelry store Abby picked out the ring it was a gold bland that made a diamond around the two tiny diamonds on the out side and the emerald in the center.

The drove back to the hospital to tell the others even if it was only one date, they knew.

Abby Pov.

We drove back to the hospital to the others; I can't believe I am engaged to Scott Tracy. I was still lost in my thoughts when we arrived and my best friend spotted us before we even got threw the door. We were holding hands as we entered and Laney ran up to us and pulled me in a hug. I swear she knows everything even if you haven't said it yet.

"Let me see Ab, I knew it congrats, now go you have other more important people to tell, but I want details later. And if you hurt her I kill hurt you, but I don't think you will" Laney said as we reached the elevator.

"That was Laney and she is always that hyper and peppy, she scares the reporters away by acting like that. I have never been this nervous or happy in my life" I rambled as the elevator reached our stop.

"They will love you I am sure of it." He said as we reached the door.

Scott walked threw the door with me behind him every one was looking at us kind of weird.

"So what are you two doing I though you were on a date" Lilly asked

"We are, um…." I began and then stopped as the door opened behind us.

"Doctor Bradley, I and glad you're here I was going to call you later, it seems your evaluation was utterly wrong and three days max is just two short a time" Brad the department head said.

"Brad now is not the time I am off duty and you are interrupting we will talk about this late and as you can see my evaluation was correct now go harass some one else." I said without turning around.

"I would start looking of a new job because your attitude is going to get you in trouble" he said as he left.

"Sorry about that, he is a jerk and really doesn't know how to do his job." I apologized.

"Why are you two her anyway?" John asked

"We are here because, I asked her to marry me and she said yes" Scott answered.

"Really, after one date" Gordon said sounding amazed.

"Son are you sure" Jeff asked 'Not that I am not happy for you I am."

"Ya dad I'm sure" Scott answered

"I'm sure too" I said, but mind was else where and it was obvious.

"Ok boys except john out please" Lilly ordered

"Why" Scott asked.

"Scotty please just trust me" Lilly said in the little sister pretty please voice.

"Ok fine I'll leave" He said as he followed the others out the door.

"What going on ever sense Brad came in you have been spaced out of it," Lilly asked.

"Well it is just that I am guess by now he knows I went out with Scott and to him that is reason enough to fire, but that isn't what is bothering me. It is just that he may take it out on you by falsifying the reports say that you aren't ready to leave yet. He has done it before. He has gotten in one of the nurse's boyfriends faces fro bringing her lunch it was bad. The only reason he still has his job is because his brother is one of the heads of the hospital." I said just letting everything out.

"So you're worried for us, wow ok so we need a plan" Lilly said sitting up in the bed.

"Sir I got call saying you were bothering a doctor Bradley" the guards said from outside the door.

I opened the door and stuck my head out "James did brad tell you this" I asked and he nodded yes. "Mr. Tracy isn't bothering me, but Brad is harassing me again."

"Sorry Abby, was watching to make sure I checked and went up here." James said.

"It's ok" I said as I closed the door. "This is what I mean"

"Doctor Bradley, you know the rules, now why don't we talk about your evaluation up stairs in my office. Now" Brad said has he shut the door.

"How about you leave me and my fiancé alone, oh and once Miss Tracy is well enough to go I'm gone and there is nothing you can do." I snapped.

"You do move quickly Abby, don't think there is nothing I can do" He said as he walked out of the room.

"It is time for plan Dad." John said as the other walked back in to the room.

I just nodded I knew I was whiter then a ghost, but it felt good to stand up to him even a little. Just relax calm down.

"We heard everything" Scott whispered.

"I know" whispered back.

"I'll have his job, Virgil call Penny" Jeff said with anger dripping in his voice.

A few minutes later a woman in all pink can walking in.

"You must be Abby, don't you worry about Brad any more he is being dealt with, and as for you and Scott congratulations." Lady P said.


	12. Your Fired

CHAPTER

Narrator P.O.V

Brad pushed the intercom button in his office and summoned Laney to his office. If there were one thing that meant business it was being called to Brad's office over the intercom throughout the whole hospital.

"Laney come in and take a seat, please," Brad said menacingly from behind his large oak desk with his back towards the door.

"What do you want?" Laney asked bluntly, leaning against the door.

"Please take a seat don't be rude Laney," He responded as he turned to face her with his lips pursed in a tight smile. "I need you too talked to Abby she is acting very rashly and said she is quitting after Miss Tracy leaves. It is in your best interest to convince her to stay."

"What do I have anything to do with this? Abby with do as she damn well pleases, and if that involves marrying Scott and moving in with him why should I stop her? Why should I take away her happiness with Scott and the Tracy's and trap her here, with you, when she obviously can't stand you. _And_ you do realize that what you want me to do sounds a little like blackmail, that it seems like my job is on the line if I don't do your bidding." Laney answered with anger flowing in her voice.

(Knock, Knock)

"Come in" Brad said his voice returned to a light pleasant voice.

"Hello Brad, we need to talk now, Laney if you would excuse us please," a man in a suit said curtly.

"Hello Jim what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you. Laney we will continue our talk later." Brad said as Laney walked out the door and he visibly tensed.

"Brad the head of the hospital board has demanded you be removed from your position at the hospital. Brad your fired; you have two days to clean out your office. I tried to get him to let you stay, but he wouldn't even here of it," Jim said as he left. "You have two days and that is it."

Later that night Brads house

Brad POV

'If Abby and the Tracy's think they can get away with this they're wrong. I won't sit back and take this crap.' I thought as I paced across my living room.

"Dr. Abigail Bradley you haven't heard the last of me, you maybe safe now, but you Haven't seen the last of me" I yelled off of my back porch into the dark rainy night.

I walked back inside a few minutes later and began planning my revenge, but nothing seem to work. I needed something, big and bold, but discreet and manageable. The clock beside me read twelve fifteen am and I was no where closer to my master plan. I got up and padded into my all oak kitchen and began to pace once more, there must be something I can do. So like any other person I finally turned to the internet and prayed for success. Even if I went after that annoying woman in pink who always seems to be handing the Thunderbirds media affairs it will be enough. The links were:

The Hood and his henchmen arrested and Jailed for ganged theft auto attempted rubbery and assault and attempted murder of rescue personnel.

Who are the Thunderbirds?

Thunderbirds heroes or zeros?

I grinned with pure happiness at the site of the first link as I clicked it and got all the information I needed to get in to see The Hood and start my revenge. Miss Abby will regret crossing me when I'm threw. With that thought circling my head I went to bed happy as a sun greeted me as I got ready to interview the Hood. I was on my way to his high security prison before 10 am; nothing and no one could stop me now. The drive was long and boring, and once I arrived pure joy took over. I signed in and the normal routine and then I was taken back to me the Hood.

"You must be The Hood it is an honor to meet you my name is Brad and I need help getting a thorn out of my side so to speak." I began as the man across fro me smiled.

"It seems Jeff Tracy makes new enemies every day, now let's plan a revenge fitting for both of us." The Hood said with an evil grin. "Jeff's easiest weakness is his children, so start there. The youngest ones are the easy targets."

I took mental notes and watched a perfect plan unfold, before eyes. Soon they will pay very soon. They won't know what hit them until it is too late. No happily ever after with Scott for Abby, not now, not ever.


End file.
